Jealousy
by Hikary Sanoko
Summary: In a small port town, Luffy observes the interaction between two brothers and remembers. Brotherly Ace/Luffy and nakamaship. R&R please!


Jealousy

Summary: In a small port town, Luffy observes the interaction between brothers and remembers. Brotherly Ace/Luffy and some Nakamaship.

**My way of getting out my feels for Ace dying and at the same time have Luffy get some love from his crew.**

**Enjoy and review please!**

* * *

The town was small and out of the way. Its people peaceful and average. Because of the island's lax nature, Nami had deemed it safe enough to allow the Sunny to dock in the port instead of hiding the ship in some hidden, hard to reach place.

He had originally been paired with Zoro but the man had most likely taken a wrong turn was wandering around aimlessly somewhere. But he wasn't worried, the swordsman would find his way back to the ship (somehow) or one of their other crewmates would find him and drag him back to Sunny.

He had been running to every food stand in sight for an hour when he passed some kind of dessert stand.

"Nii-chan can we get some ice cream?" A small voice begged. Turning toward the source of the voice, he saw two boys; the bigger one who couldn't have been more than eleven and a smaller one who was around six or seven years old.

Brothers.

The smaller one had grabbed onto the bigger one's pants and was looking at him with big, wide, pleading eyes. The bigger one smiled down at the little one, face softening at the sight of little one's eyes.

"_Ace! Can we have ice cream? Pretty please~?"_ _He begged, hands latched onto his brother's black shorts. His eyes wide and begging in a way that would seem sad if denied._

His chest constricted painfully.

"Sure we can." Was the happy reply, a grin thrown at the smaller one who cheered in happiness and hugged his older brother.

"_Yeah, why not?" Was the answer, a soft grin thrown his way and a hand ruffling his hair gently. "Yay!" he cheered, his arms wrapping several times around Ace's waist. A large smile taking over his face. _

It was hard to swallow past the lump that suddenly formed in his throat.

"You're the best Nii-chan!" Adoration laced the voice.

"_Ace is the best big brother in the world!" His face reddening in embarrassment at the loud statement. But there was a smug smile on his face. "Damn right I am…" he stated before taking the smaller hand in his and leading Luffy to the nearest ice cream stand._

His chest burned from lack of air and ached horribly at the look of _devotion _and _love _from both ends. His heart pulsed with longing, grief, anguish, anger, self-hate regret, pain…

And envy.

When was the last time _anyone_ had looked at him with that same kind of love and devotion? Since _he'd_ given that look of utter adoration? The two brothers were now walking away hand in hand, the look of devotion and adoration still present on their faces.

His heart ached unbearably with longing and want.

"Luffy!"

He turned at the call of his name coming face to face with Usopp and Franky.

"O-Oi! What's wrong Luffy-bro?!"

"Why are you crying?! Are you hurt?!"

Crying?

He raised his hand to his face and sure enough there were a few drops of clear, warm tears on his fingers.

"Eh?! Luffy's hurt?! Doctoor!" Chopper's voice rang out, little hoofs hitting the ground as he ran to his captain's side. Looking behind him he realized that he was back at the dock. When had he walked back to Sunny…?

In response to Chopper's cry, one by one, the rest of his crewmates emerged from the ship. All of them with varying degrees of concern on their faces.

"Yohohoho! Luffy-san shall I play a song?!" Brook with violin in hand was ready to play just about anything to rid those tears off his captain's face. The twin rivers on his savior's face made something in him _ache with pain and anguish_ and he'd be damned if he couldn't sooth his captain's pains.

"Someone pick a fight with you bro?! I'll kick their ass!" Franky threatened, his right fist crushed into the palm of his left hand. It was both a promise and a threat; a threat to the bastard who dared pick a fight with the man who allowed him to sail the seas with his dream ship. A promise because as long as he lived he _refused to let anyone_ mess with his little bros!

"What is the problem Sencho?" Though she only spoke a sentence, anyone who knew Robin could hear the concern and warmth in her voice that was reserved solely for the people that had wormed their way into her heart. The _concern and love_ reserved solely for the man who had given her everything back, the man she would destroy, kill and betray for. Because he was _worth_ all the effort and hardship, and she would destroy anyone who dared to threaten this man.

Chopper eyes were roaming all over his captain's body for fresh injuries, "Are you injured?! Where does it hurt?!" he questioned. The fact that the usually smiling boy was crying set off red flags. A more primal part of him _screamed_ to sink his antlers into the one who placed those rivers there. While his more logical side begged him to try to _heal and comfort_ the man who had given him a family.

"Oi! Luffy! What wrong?" The cook's tone was calm and vaguely neutral. Hiding the underline worry and irritation he felt, unwilling to show any concern for his male crewmates. But the sight of his shitty, male crewmate's tears, _Luffy's no less_, has him on edge and has him itching to lash out and break bones. Because dammit those tears _weren't natural and did not belong_ on his captain's face, and for once found himself willing to anything to make them go away.

"Luffy? You okay?" Unlike two years ago, he is not weaving some kind of lie to make light of the situation. Instead he feels his heart beat faster at the sight of his distraught friend and captain. Because he knew that _anything_ that could make _Luffy_ of all people shed tears of _despair_ had to be something that was nothing short of _painful_. And he was afraid to find out what that something could be not because he feared for his life but because of the damage that could be done to his captain's heart.

"Luffy?" Nami feel's her chest tighten not because there were tears on Luffy's face but at the _desperate_, _anguished longing_ in his eyes. And her heart wept for him because she _understands_ the longing and the anguish, despair and pain. How many times during her 8 year imprisonment did she have days where she would long for the comfort of her mother? Only to remember that the _comfort and safety and love_ that was _family_ was gone. It was such a deep, gut wrenching ache that she would not wish on anybody and here was the man who gave her freedom and life suffering with the same aches and pains that came with losing someone so dear and important.

Zoro remained silent and outwardly calm. Almost uncaring to the casual outsider. The reality was that his insides were churning and his soul ached at the sight of his captain. Luffy, who believed that a captain cannot show any kind of weakness in front of his crew, was crying. And because he knew Luffy, it was not hard to figure out why. And the realization made him feel guilty and angry at the same time. Because if he had just _been there_, then _maybe_ he could (should) have done _something_. It was not fair, the world preached 'justice', but _where the fuck_ was the 'justice' for his captain who had lost his brother? What use was his power and strength if he could not protect his friends? None. But he could make sure to cut down and threaten any fool who dared to threaten their family.

There was concern, understanding, friendship, anguish, devotion…and he had never felt so _loved_. These people, his nakama, who he adored and loved with his heart and soul, was _warm_ and _safe_ like his nii-chan. The soul rooted ache in his chest lessens and the void in his heart feels a little less empty and he is almost overwhelmed by the rush of love he feels towards them. His family. Just as precious to him as his brother.

"I'm okay guys!" A large, happy, toothy smile on his face.

"Then what's with the tears?" Breaking his own silence, Zoro is both curious and potentially concerned with his answer. Especially since the tears were still running down Luffy's face.

"Shishishi! I'm happy cause' I have the best crew in the world!" And that was enough to dispel the tension and grins of equal happiness broke out among his friends, all red-faced and embarrassed laughter. Before he knew it he was caught in a tight gripped group hug that even those usually unwilling (Zoro), willingly joined, adding to the love and warmth that only family could provide.

What had he done to deserve these people? They may not have been his brother, but this love, friendship, camaraderie and warmth was the same and was just as wonderful and amazing. And he felt blessed that he had been given such a loving group of nakama. He felt like the luckiest guy on Earth, cause' no one could possibly have what he had.

He briefly thought back to those two brothers and smiled. He didn't feel so jealous anymore.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and check out my other One Piece fic. **


End file.
